On The Boat
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: We all know what happened on Spleen Island. What happened on the boat while they were exploring the island? So what did the Fireside Girls do on the boat?


_**Samantha 'Sam' Adler: Robot Wolf 26Z doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. **_

_**Glenn Adler: The show and all respective characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**Parker Adler: She only owns the storyline which is rated K+.**_

_**Rachel Adler: For a complete list of OCs including us please refer to Robot Wolf 26Z's profile for more details.**_

_**Me: Wow all four of you at the same time, and for once Glenn isn't being a jerk to Gretchen.**_

_**Glenn: Can it -!**_

_**Me: Yeah can't talk much without your mouth now can you? Anyways you don't want to watch me get into an argument with my OC's who are only mentioned above. On WITH THE STORY!**_

Gretchen Adler groaned before slumping back down on the deck of the boat. Holly Wilson was slumped down next to her. Out of the seven Fireside Girls, they were the only two to get seasick. All Gretchen wanted was for the boat to stop rocking. The rocking motion was making her even sicker.

"Uh Gretchen?" Adyson Sweetwater hesitated.

"Yes Adyson?" Gretchen replied weakly.

"Since Isabella is gone and you are in charge what should we do?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen's vision swam as she drew herself back up to her full height of Three Feet Eleven Inches. Even though she wasn't in her standard Fireside Girls Uniform, she still held an air of authority. However Fireside Girls Troop 46231's Second in Command wasn't in much shape to lead in her closest friend's absence. Instead of responding to the taller girl, Gretchen whirled around and proceeded to vomit, yet again, over the edge of the boat.

Adyson stepped closer to the smaller girl as she turned back towards her. Gretchen's knees gave out and Adyson surged forward to catch her. Adyson took her right hand and gave a two tone whistle. Milly, Ginger and Katie appeared with in a second. It took Adyson a moment to realize that Gretchen had passed out. Adyson gestured at Holly, whom like Gretchen was passed out on the deck. Adyson was able to handle Gretchen's weight on her own, while it took Milly, Katie and Ginger to carry Holly safely below deck. Adyson sighed, this made this what? The third or fourth time she's had to carry or pull Gretchen's weight. It often made Adyson wonder how on Earth Gretchen was able to do some of the things she's capable of.

"Just put Holly there," Adyson said pointing at one of the lower bunks.

"You didn't have to carry me," Gretchen said from behind Adyson.

"Well you are no condition to be moving," Adyson retorted. It was her defense, most of the Fireside Girls didn't know that Gretchen and Holly gets seasick easily.

"What exactly are you going to tell the Chief when she gets back?" Gretchen inquired sitting up.

"Exactly what happened," Adyson replied.

"You know real pirates wouldn't get seasick," Holly stated from her bunk.

"What is it that keeps your stomach settled?" Gretchen mumbled.

"Mint or Peppermint," Adyson said absently.

Gretchen looked at her in surprise. Adyson simply shrugged and handed both Gretchen and Holly a peppermint. Before Adyson could stop her, Gretchen headed above deck. By the time the other five girls caught up to her she was peering over the edge where the dinghy had been dropped into the water.

"Everything go okay Chief?" Gretchen asked, her voice back to it's normal tone.

For a response a pile of bad fake beards was thrown in a pile, unfortunately landing on the small girl. Adyson chuckled as Gretchen popped her head out of the pile, a bad beard stuck to her face. As a response to the chuckle,Gretchen tossed one at the sarcastic tomboy.

As they headed back across the lake Adyson had one last question for Gretchen, "Are you going to tell her about the seasickness?"

"Nope and besides 3,2,1," Gretchen replied.

"Ohmygosh Gretchen, Holly are you two okay?" Isabella exclaimed.

Gretchen and Holly just nodded. Besides they were there to enjoy Camp Phineas and Ferb. Which they did.

_**Me: There we have it.**_

_**Parker: Yeah it only took you two days.**_

_**Me: Hey! I wrote this late at night!**_


End file.
